That One Special Someone
by InuandKag4ever
Summary: Inuyasha dating Kikyo. Inuyasha breaking up with Kikyo. Kagome and Inuyasha....read to find out!InuKag
1. Intro

That One Special Someone  
Intro

Everyone is in high school and there are no demons, mikos, or monks, but Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku still look the same. Especially Inuyasha because of his cute little ears! Kagome isn't exactly in the popular crowd and has only three friends, Sango, Rin, and Ayame. Inuyasha is the most popular guy in school and his girlfriend is (EWWWW!) Kikyo, who just happens to be the most popular girl. Rin is also Sesshomaru's girlfriend, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers.Kagome and Inuyasha also hate each other. Not to mention, for Kagome and Kikyo being cousins, they are mortal enemies. What will happen when there is a winter ball and Kagome has no one to go with? Not to mention Inuyasha breaks up with Kikyo at the fall ball. Will Inuyasha and Kagome get together or will they stay enemies?

This is going to be a pretty long story and I have worked hard on it. This is my fifth story so please give me positve and negitave comments. Thanks!


	2. Finally Noticed

Here it is everybody! My new story (well actually my fifth)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately).

That One Special Someone

Chapter 1

Finally Noticed

_Ring! Ring!_

"You're late again Miroku! One more time and you won't be going to the dance next Friday!" Ms. Kaede said gesturing towards Miroku.

"What dance?!" asked everyone in the class.

"There will be a dance next Friday. You guys know, the Fall Ball?" Ms. Kaede responded.

All of the guys replied with a groan while all of the girls yelled, "Yeah!"

"Make sure you have a date by then," Ms. Kaede said over the class. Everyone went silent and just stared at her.

"Is it that much of a shock that you have to have a date? Actually, you don't have to have a date, but you should."

Miroku was sitting by Inuyasha now, the most popular guy in school, and whispered to him, "Who are you going to take Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, of course," he replied.

Kagome was sitting on the other side of Inuyasha and was thinking _I knew that he wouldn't ask me to the dance. I'm not popular like Kikyo. He probably doesn't even know who I am._

"Kagome? Kagome?!" Ms. Kaede said.

"Please pay attention. Is there something that you want to share with the class?" The whole class was now looking at Kagome.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ms.Kaede," Kagome replied.

_Who is this girl? _Inuyasha thought. _I've never even noticed that she sat next to me. Dang! She's hot, might even be prettier than Kikyo._

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha lost his train of thought. "Now your not paying attention?! You and Kagome go sit in the hall!" Ms. Kaede yelled, pointing at the door. Kagome looked at her best friend, Sango, who was sitting next to her and then she stood up.

"Feh," Is what came from Inuyasha as he walked out of the room, Kagome following in suit.

Once they were in the hall Kagome sat down against the wall, making sure that Inuyasha couldn't see up her pink skirt that was about knee length.

Inuyasha on the other hand, leaned against the wall opposite of Kagome.

_He'll never like me. Besides his girlfriend is the prettiest girl in school. I'm probably the ugliest girl compared to Kikyo._

"Hey, who are you?" Inuyasha asked, breaking Kagome's train of thought.

"Me? I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied, standing up.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Ummm…no, I've been living in this town ever since kindergarten, although no one really notices me anyways. I only have two friends, Rin and Sango, oh, and Ayame."

"So, who are you going to the Fall Ball with?"

"I don't know. Probably no one."

"How come?"

"Because no guy is going to ask me."

_Crap, what am I going to say now!_ Thought Inuyasha.

"What about Hojo or Naraku? They don't have a girlfriend," Inuyasha said.

"I don't know, probably not Hojo, because he's ugly but maybe Naraku."

"Even though he's not the guy I like," Kagome mumbled, hoping that Inuyasha couldn't hear, but he did.

"What?"

"Nothing," answered Kagome.

_Ring!_

"There's the bell, I have to get to lunch," Kagome said as she walked down the hall towards the lunch room to meet Sango and Rin.

"Kagome, over here!" yelled Rin, raising her hand so that Kagome could see where Sango and she were sitting.

Kagome walked over to her best friends and sat down. "Where have you been?" asked Sango.

"No where," replied Kagome.

"Yeah right, what happened with you and Inuyasha?" Rin said with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing we just talked, that's all, I swear!"

"Umhmmm," said Sango and Rin in unison.

" I'm serious, all we talked about was the dance," Kagome replied defensively.

"Did he ask you out? What did you say? Are you going with him? Oh, my god you are the luckiest girl at school!" Sango shot so many questions at Kagome that Kagome couldn't even process it all.

"Whoa! Sango he didn't even ask me to the dance! He just asked me who I was going with….he's going with Kikyo anyway," kagome said the last few words in a depressing tone.

"It's okay Kagome, your way prettier than Kikyo-ho," Rin said trying to comfort her friend.

"If I was her then Inuyasha would be going with me not her," Kagome said, nodding her head towards the person on the otherside of the cafeteria wgho was snuggling up to Inuyasha. Miroku was sitting next to Inuyasha, starring off into space.

All of the sudden they all started to laugh and Miroku stood up and started walking towards them!

"Sango, Miroku is coming over here," Kagome said smirking.

"He is not!"

"Yes, he is," replied Rin, now noticing Miroku as well.

"Oh my god!" Sango said, straitening her skirt.

"Just act calm Sango!" Kagome said, because Miroku was just a couple feet away from them.

"Hey Sango," he said, walking towards Sango.

"Hi," replied Sango sheepishly.

"Will you…um…what I mean is…" 

"Just spit it out Miroku!" Kagome yelled.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Miroku asked.

"Of course," replied Sango, standing up to hug Miroku.

They hugged each other and then broke apart.

"Miroku, do you want to sit with us today?" Rin asked, gesturing towards the empty seat next to Sango.

"I would love to," he replied, sitting down.

"Dang! He did ask her!" Inuyasha said, surprised.

Then Inuyasha's eyes cought sight of Kagome.

_So that is Sango and Rin. I guess she really does only have two friends. God she's beautiful how can she not have any friends?! Not to mention when I was talking to her she seemed really nice._

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" Kikyo said, getting annoyed with her boyfriend, hwo wasn't paying attention to her. Inuyasha quickly took his gaze off of Kagome and looked at Kikyo.

"What?" he asked, gruffly.

"Who were you looking at?" Kikyo asked, looking over at Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Miroku's table. There she saw Kagome. At that point Kikyo got so mad that she yelled at Inuyasha, "You were looking at Kagome weren't yoyu?! How dare you! I'm your girlfriend, not her!"

"Whoa! Calm down Kikyo. I was not looking at her, remember I'm your boyfriend not hers." _Even though I wish I was. I can't believe I just thought that!_

"You promise?" Kikyo said.

"Yes. I promise."

I will be making Inuyasha and Kikyo break up at some point in this story so do not worry.

Next chapter: Getting a date

REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! Thanks love ya guys!

InuandKag4ever


	3. Getting a Date

Here is the next chappy! Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately) or any of the songs I use in this story.

That One Special Someone

Chapter 2

Getting a Date

Kagome woke up to remember that today was Thursday and she still didn't have a date to the dance! Kagome also noticed that in 20 minutes she would be late for school! She quickly got up and put on a green short sleeve shirt and a knee length black skirt.

After Kagome tied her hair back in a bun, ran downstairs, hoped in her black Lamborghini GS, which was a present from her mom about three years ago, and took her for school.

Kagome came into the school parking lot with the song, Chemicals React by Aly&AJ, playing so loud that everyone outside could here. Not to mention she was also singing along, but amazingly she sang beautifully.

After she parked her car Kagome got out she was greeted by Sango and Miroku.

"Hi Kagome," said Sango.

"Wow Kagome, you can sing really well," Miroku told her.

"I wonder if we're going to have a Talent Show this year because if we are you should definitely do it," Sango added.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I s only goofing around and not to mention I'm depressed and Kikyo always competes in the Talent Show," Kagome replied, going past Sango and Miroku towards the door.

Sango and Miroku followed her in silence. They both knew why Kagome was depressed.

The rest of the day was as normal as ever until lunch.

Kagome was last to get her lunch out of all of her friends and on her way back to their table Naraku walked over to her. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, and red muscle shirt with his hair pulled back.

"Hi Kagome," he said.

"Oh…ummm…hi Naraku," replied Kagome.

"Listen do you have to the dance?" asked Naraku, hoping that she didn't.

"Well, not really," Kagome exclaimed, starting to blush a light pink.

"Well, would you like to go with me?" Naraku questioned…hopefully.

"I would love to," answered Kagome smiling at him sweetly.

"Alright then I'll pick you up next Friday at 6:30pm," Naraku said turning and leaving to go finish his lunch.

Kagome walked back to her, Miroku, Sango, and Rin's table in shock.

_I just landed a date with Naraku. I can't believe it; I have date for the dance. I think I'm going to have a party tonight. I mean I never get invited to parties and I never had one so…_

"Kagome? Are you listening to me?" Sango asked with an angry expression.

"Huh?" Kagome replied.

"I knew you weren't paying attention. I asked you what Naraku wanted," Sango said, getting angrier.

"Oh yeah! … He asked me to the dance."

"What did you say?!" asked Rin who was now excited.

"I said yes, who are you going with?"

"Me?" Rin said. "I'm going with Sesshomaru Takahashi," replied Rin, replied in a proud voice.

"You get to go with Sesshomaru?! You are soooo lucky!" Kagome said almost yelling.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Rin said sarcastically. "And I'm dating him too."

"Great, now we all have a date! I'm going with Miroku, Rin is going with Sesshomaru, and Kagome is going with Naraku!" Sango exclaimed.

"Even though I wish I was going with Inuyasha," Kagome added softly so that no was supposed to hear.

"What?" asked Miroku.

"Nothing," replied Kagome. "Oh and I'm having a party at my house tonight. So you can invite whoever you want expect Kikyo-ho. She's not allowed to come," Kagome said standing up to go throw her food away.

_While on the other side of the cafeteria……_

"I'll be right back. I have to go throw away the rest of my food," Kikyo said walking away from the table.

As soon as Kikyo was gone Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and sat down.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"I wanted to invite you to a party tonight," Miroku replied smiling.

"Whose party?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome's… but Kikyo can't come," Miroku replied saying the last part kind of soft.

"What? Why can't Kikyo come and why are you asking me to come and not her?!" Inuyasha said, getting pissed.

"First of all I don't know why Kikyo can't come and second I am inviting you because Kagome said that we could invite whoever we wanted. So are going to come?"

"Maybe, I'm taking it that it is at Kagome's house?"

"Yeah it is. Do you need to know how to get there?"

"No my car has a built in GPS remember?"

"Oh, yeah ok well I'll see you later," Miroku said walking back over to Kagome, Rin, and Sango.

"What did Miroku want?" Kikyo asked, just now getting back.

"Nothing," replied Inuyasha in an emotionless voice.

_Ring!_

Everyone filed out of the cafeteria and to their next class.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all had the last two classes together.

When Kagome and Sango walked in Miroku was sitting right next to Inuyasha who just stared at Kagome.

"Here you go Sango," Miroku said pointing to the desk beside his. Sango sat down while Kagome took her same spot on the other side of Inuyasha.

"Kago…" Inuyasha started, but was cut off by Ms. Kaede saying, "Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon," replied the class.

"Today we have a test. You will have to write a short story about your life at this present time and I need to feel your emotions in it. Higurashi would you please pass out these papers," Ms. Kaede exclaimed, giving Kagome the papers to handout.

"Sure," replied Kagome standing up.

Everyone in the class had said thank you to Kagome except for one person.

When she came to Inuyasha all he did was give an evil glare and didn't say anything.

That pissed Kagome off a little. _How dare he! _Kagome thought. _What the hell did I do?!_

Kagome sat back down at her desk with her paper and began writing. Her face was cherry red with anger. It looked like she was going to explode.

After about 50 minutes Ms. Kaede called times up and class exited the classroom to go to their next class.

Kagome quickly stood up and stormed out of the classroom.

"What id a matter with her?" Miroku asked, a little concerned.

"How the hell should I know!" replied Inuyasha.

"Well she seemed to get mad after she handed you your paper. So what did you say to her?" Sango asked.

"I didn't say a thing to her!" Inuyasha yelled storming out of the classroom after everybody else.

"Both of them must be in a pretty bad mood," Miroku said walking out of the classroom after Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango followed and all of them sat in their next class which was math.

Their math class went okay until Mr. Myoga assigned 3 pages of homework.

Kagome quickly went to her locker and put all of her books in her locker, except her math book and her and her binder.

As soon as she closed and locked her locker. She started to walk down the hallway when Ayame came running down the hallway.

"Kagome! Wait up!"

"Oh, hi Ayame," Kagome replied to her other best friend.

"I heard that you're having a party tonight," Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah I am. Do you want to come? You can bring whoever you want."

"Sure, I'd love to. What time?"

"Ummm…about 7:00pm I guess," replied Kagome, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"Alright I will see you then," Ayame replied walking back down the hallway.

_Finally_. Just as Kagome thought that Inuyasha came up behind her.

"Kagome!"

"What?!" Kagome snapped as she turned around. When Kagome turned around she came face to face with Inuyasha.

They both blushed a deep crimson, because their faces were about 2 inches apart.

Kagome and Inuyasha both leapt back just as Inuyasha said, "Are you having a party? Cause Miroku said that you are."

"Yeah I am," Kagome answered, making sure that there was plenty of distance between her and Inuyasha.

"I was told that Kikyo can't come, why?"

"Because Kikyo and I don't get along and we have some bad history together," Kagome answered, looking into Inuyasha's golden amber eyes. He didn't know about them being cousins.

"Oh"

"So are you going to come?" Kagome asked, with hope in her eyes.

_Why does she have to have such beautiful eyes?_

"Yeah I guess I could come."

Alright then, I'll see you at my place around 7:00pm," Kagome said and then took off down the hallway.

REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah baby my longest chapter so far!!!!!!

I'll try to update soon!!!!!!!!!\

Bye

Luv,

Kagz A.K.A InuandKag4ever


	4. Preparations

Okay people I finally updated I am trying to do too many stories at once. (I do right other stories other than fanfics. And I also have other fanfics that I am writing on paper but haven't typed yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately).

That One Special Someone

Chapter 3

Preparations

Kagome got home at about 4:45pm after going to the store to get food and drinks.

_Now it's time to set everything up _she thought.

"First, the music," Kagome said going up to her room to bring down her stereo and speakers. She also grabbed all of her cds and set the stereo and speakers in the living room.

"Now, to make room for dancing."

Kagome moved her couch against the wall and pushed the leather chair to the side, "That's better," Kagome said whipping the sweat off of her forehead.

"What else do I need to do?"

"I know," Kagome replied to herself as she ran into the kitchen.

"I need to layout all of the food and man I need to stop talking to my self."

Kagome laid out all of the food on the island in the middle of the kitchen and put some of the drinks on the other counter and some in the mini refrigerator in the den/living room/ party room.(AN:I don't know what to call it so don't laugh at me!)

After Kagome got everything ready for the party she went up to her room to get herself ready.

It was about 5:45pm by now and Kagome had about an hour before people started showing up.

_I can finish my hair, make-up, and get dressed in an hour _Kagome thought.

"What should I wear?" Kagome asked herself walking over to her walk-in closet.

_About 15 minutes later…_

"Oh my god! What am I going to wear?!" Kagome yelled throwing, yet another shirt onto her bed.

"I don't own any clothes like Rin or Sango. I know what I'll do," Kagome exclaimed, grabbing a black knee-length skirt out of her closet and a pair of scissors off of her desk.

"Since I don't own a black mini-skirt, I'll just have to make one. And while I'm at it I'll make this shirt into a belly shirt," Kagome said holding up a pink spaghetti strap tank top that said "Who r u & why the HELL r u talking 2 me?" on it in black writing.

About 10 minutes later and Kagome was dressed in her new black mini skirt and pink belly shirt. Honestly, she thought that she looked hot.

"Make-up time," Kagome said reaching for her pink lipgloss. After the lip gloss she put on mascara, eye-liner, eye shadow, and blush on.

_I'm going to leave my hair down _she thought, making sure that her hair wasn't a frizzy mess.

"Let's get ready to party!" Kagome yelled.

Okay there was really no point to this chapter but I promise the next chapter will make up for it.

REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!

LOVE,

Kagz A.K.A InuandKag4ever


	5. Let's Party

Yeah I did two chapters in one day!! I feel special!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately).I also do not own:

Leave (get out) by JoJo

Wake Me up When September Ends by Green Day

That One Special Someone

Chapter 4

Let's Party

_Knock! Knock!_

"Great just in time," Kagome said walking downstairs after glancing at the clock. It was 7:00pm on the nose.

As soon as Kagome opened the door she was greeted by Sango hugging her. "Hi Kagome!" Sango said in an n excited voice.

"Hi Sango. Hi Miroku."

"Hello Kagome," Miroku replied.

"Come on in you guys. The other guests should be here in a couple of minutes and then we can get to partying," Kagome said, walking into the party room with Sango and Miroku following.

"Wow Kagome, you really did this place up! And you look great!" Sango exclaimed.

"I will say Kagome that I have never seen you in anything like that before. You should wear those types of outfits more often. Then you would really get the guys to notice you," Miroku added.

"Thanks you guys. I decided that since this is a party I should dress up a little and wear something different. The snacks and drinks are in the kitchen if you want anything. And Sango will you please be in charge of answering the door when people start to getting here, while I get the music ready?"

"Sure Kagome."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Miroku asked.

"You can help Sango," Kagome replied.

Sango and Miroku walked out of the party room and towards the door, because they had just heard a knock, while Kagome walked over to the stereo.

"What to put in?" Kagome said flipping through her cd case.

"You know what? I'll just let people pick later and we can listen to the radio until then," She said turning on the radio.

The song Leave (Get out) by JoJo came on.

"Good song!" said a very hyper Rin.

"Oh, hi Rin!" Kagome replied turning around. "Hi Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Who else is here?" Kagome asked.

"Um……Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and me," answered Rin.

"When did Koga and Ayame arrive?"

"They arrived at the same time as us. Actually Sesshomaru almost hit their car trying to park! It was really funny because he started cursing about almost wrecking his "precious" car." Rin said.

"Oh, I take it that their in the kitchen with Sango and Miroku?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! Now that everyone is here we can get this party started!" Kagome yelled turning up the music, which was now Wake Me up When September Ends by Green Day.

"Ah man! I hate this song!" Rin exclaimed.

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it!" called Sango running for the door to find…

Kagome ran over to Rin and said in a panicky voice, "How does my hair look? Is it okay? How about my…"

"Calm down!" in yelled, getting Kagome's attention.

"It's just Inuyasha calm down!"

"Okay, I'm calm," Kagome said, taking a deep breath.

About 2 minutes later Sango came into the party saying, "Now that we have everyone let's party!" Inuyasha walked in right behind Sango and his eyes met Kagome's before looking away.

All of the guys just gathered into a little group starting to talk leaving all of the girls just standing there.

"Girls, come here," Kagome whispered.

Ayame, Rin, Sango, and Kagome all got into their own little group and Kagome whispered, "I have a plan to get their attention." With that Kagome told them her plan and they got to work.

Alright I REALLY PROMISE THE NEXT ONE IS GOOD!!!!!!  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!

LOVE,

Kagz A.K.A InuandKag4ever


	6. The Plans In Motion

I am starting to upload quicker I feel proud of myself!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately).I also do not own:

Wannabe by Spice Girls

Y 98

That One Special Someone

Chapter 5

The Plans in Motion

"There is nothing to do," exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I have to agree. I mean I thought that I would have my chance with Sango but the girls won't even dance…or shake their butts," Miroku added softly, tilting his head towards the girls, who were sitting around the stereo in a little group laughing.

"You'll never get your chance with Sango unless you stop being a player," Koga said.

"But, I'm not a player!" Miroku yelled, but the girls didn't notice.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"You will _always_ be a player," Sesshomaru added, finally talking.

_Back with the girls…_

"I can't believe that there aren't any good songs on at this time," Ayame said, getting pissed.

"Don't worry we'll find one. Remember it has to be perfect for the plan to work," Sango said, assuring Ayame that they would _eventually_ find a song.

Just at that moment Kagome turned the station once more to Y98, which had the perfect plan for their plan. "The next song goes out to all the ladies," the DJ said. "Now…"

_With the guys…_

"I thought that at a party you were supposed to have fun," Koga said sarcastically.

"You are," Inuyasha said, getting grumpy.

All of the sudden the guys heard high pitched scream come from each girl at the same time.

"Everyone grab a microphone!" yelled Kagome grabbing a hair brush.

Ayame grabbed a water bottle, Sango grabbed a cordless curling iron and Rin grabbed a bottle of hairspray.

Before the guys knew it the girls jumped onto Kagome's long coffee table that was right in front of the guys.

Then all the girls brong their "microphones" up to their mouths and started singing…

**Kagome:** Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**Sango:** So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**Ayame:** I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**Rin:** So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**All:** I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha. 

By now the guys were all drooling over how hot they thought certain girls were on a coffee table shaking their hips with the music and singing, they just couldn't help but stare.

**Rin:** If you want my future forget my past,  
**Kagome:** If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
**Ayame:** Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
**Sango:** Get your act together we could be just fine

**Rin:** I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**Ayame:** So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**All:** I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

**Sango: **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
**Ayame:** Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
**Rin:** If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
**Kagome:** Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. 

Secretly every girl was singing to a guy but they didn't know…Ayame, Koga, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome…Inuyasha.

**Kagome: **What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
**Sango:** Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
**Ayame: **I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
**Rin:** If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

**Kagome:** Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**Sango:** So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**All:** I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

**Kagome:** If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
**Rin:** Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
**Ayame: **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
**Sango:** Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

**Kagome:** So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
**All:** Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around. 

All the girls put their hands on the ground and shook their hips in a circle when they sang "slam your body down and wind it all around"

**Rin:** If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
**Sango:** Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
**Kagome:** If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
**Ayame:** Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

**All:** If you wanna be my lover,

**Kagome:** You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
**Rin:** Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
**Sango:** Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
**Ayame:** Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
**Kagome:** Slam your body down zigazig ah  
**All:** If you wanna be my lover.

After they got off the coffee table the girls collapsed on to the couch laughing so hard that they were crying.

"Sango….will yo…u…go...get…us some virgin….margeritas?" Kagome managed to say in between giggles.

"Sure," Sango replied, still laughing while going to the kitchen.

After about 5 minutes Sango came back from kitchen still laughing and almost spilt the margaritas everywhere.

"My stomach hurts! Can we stop laughing now," Ayame said still chuckling a little.

Eventually all of the laughing died down and the girls formed a circle on the middle of the floor.

"These taste soooo good Sango. You sure know how to make virgin margaritas, because they sure taste like real ones," Kagome pointed out,

"And how would you know what a margaritas taste like? Umm?" Sango asked Kagome suspiciously.

"My mom, when I was little once let me have a sip of hers and as soon as I tasted it….. I loved it!"(AN: That's how I first tasted my first margarita. I loved them and kept trying to get more sips all night. LoL)

"Great," the other girls mumbled.

THERE IT WAS!!! YEA!!!!!!

Love,

InuandKag4everA.K.A Kagz


	7. Going Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately).I also do not own:

Barbie Girl by Aqua

My Humps by Black-Eyed Peas

Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake

That One Special Someone

Chapter 6

Going Crazy

"Excuse me; hate to interrupt your conversation, but what was that?" Koga asked.

"What do you (hiccup) mean?" Ayame replied.

"Oh, you mean our singing?" Rin answered. All of the guys shook their heads without saying anything.

"Well we did that to get your attention, since you guys were just in a group talking. And apparently it worked!"

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?!" yelled a very elated Kagome.

"Yeah," screamed all the girls.

"Come on (hiccup) party poopers! Come Play!" Sango said, directing it towards the guys.

"Come (hiccup) on!"

"Fine!"

The guys joined the circle and looked at each other knowing that they were in trouble.

"Wooohoooo!" Kagome yelled out of nowhere.

"Sango? What did you put in your drinks?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummm…Margarita mixes, crushed ice, tequila…"

"Tequila?!" The guys yelled.

"Yeah!!"

"Great now I have to deal with a hyper _and _hyper Rin, I was just fine with her being hyper but look…" Sesshomaru said, pointing to Rin sitting next to him. She was yelling for no reason and jumping up and down like she was crazy.

"Ah Fluffy, I'm not thaaaaat bad!"

"Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, she started calling me that when we first started dating."

"Ooookay…..Who wants to play truth or dare now?" Kagome said.

"Acctually…"

"No one was asking you! I'll go first," Sango volunteered.

"Kagome truth or dare?"

"Mmmmm…..truth."

"If you had to pick one person in this room to date who would it be and why or why not? Also picture them all being available."

"Not Sesshomaru because he is to cold and distant."

"At least someone agrees with me," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Not Koga because he'd want to date me anyway and I just like him as a friend."

"Not Inuyasha because he's a self-centered, arrogant, self-absorbed…"

"We get it Kagome," Ayame said.

"So you choose Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Actually I wouldn't choose him either, since he's such a perv. So I wouldn't choose anyone, I'd rather die than sate one of them."

"That hurt Kagome," Miroku said whipping away a fake tear.

"Get over it perv," Kagome retorted.

"Koga, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…give Ayame a kiss!"

"What?!" An angry Ayame screamed.

"Well, go on Koga!"

"Fine."

Ayame got redder and redder by the minute. Before anyone knew it Koga had already kissed her and was asking the next question.

"I'll get you Kagome. Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!"

"I dare you and Kagome to sing together to the song Barbie Girl by Aqua."

"I have that cd!" screamed Sango, running over to Kagome's stereo and turned to the song.

"Go on you guys. Stand up in front of everyone," Koga said in a teasing voice.

"I will NOT do that!" Kagome replied.

"Dido," Inuyasha added.

"Either that or you have to kiss!"Koga told them.

"I hate you," Inuyasha said.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood up in front of everyone and started singing:

**Inu: **Hi Barbie  
**Kag:** Hi Ken!  
**Inu:** Do you wanna go for a ride?  
**Kag:** Sure Ken!  
**Inu:** Jump In... 

Inuyasha and Kagome both just kind of stood there and said the words softly too embarrassed by what they had to say.

**Kag:** I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party! 

Kagome actually got into it this time and started having fun.

**Kag:** I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Kag:** I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
**Inu:** You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
**Kag:** You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation 

This time Inuyasha started to get into it and now both he and Kagome didn't care about the others because they were having so much fun.

**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (uu-oooh-u)  
**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (uu-oooh-u)

**Kag:** Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
**Inu:** Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
**Kag:** You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

**Inu: **Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (uu-oooh-u)  
**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (uu-oooh-u)

**Kag:** I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (uu-oooh-u)  
**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Inu:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Kag:** (uu-oooh-u)

**Kag:** Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
**Inu:** Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
**Kag:** Oh, I love you Ken!

As soon as they finished singing they sat down, blood-red in the face, and avoiding eye contact.

"Truth or dare, Miroku?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to not grope any girl for the rest of night."

"That's torture! Fine," Miroku replied, looking defeated.

"Truth or dare, Sango?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing and dance with me to My Humps by Black-Eyed Peas and you can make one other group of two come up here too."

"Kagome get up here along with…..no one."

"Your evil," Kagome replied standing up next to Sango.

"Ayame, get the music."

"'K!"

The music started and three began the show:

**Mir:** What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
**San:** I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)

**Kag:** I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating. 

They all got really into it and started having fun while dancing around.

**San:** My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)  
You love my lady lumps (love),  
My hump, my hump, my hump (love),  
My humps they got you,

**Mir:** She's got me spending.  
**San:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
**Mir:** She's got me spendin'.  
**San:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

**Mir:** What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
**Kag:** I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
**Mir:** What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
**Kag:** 'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).  
My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out) 

Inuyasha didn't notice it but he was emitting a low growl when Miroku and Kagome danced together.

**Mir:** I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

**San:** They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.

**Kag:** My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)  
My lovin' got you,

**Mir:** She's got me spendin'.  
**San:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
**Mir:** She's got me spendin'.  
**San:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

**Mir:** What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
**Kag:** I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
**Mir:** What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
**San:** I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
**Mir:** What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
**Kag:** I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
**Mir:** What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
**San:** I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) _[x4_

**Mir:** She's got me spendin'.  
**San:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
**Mir:** She's got me spendin'.  
**Kag:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

"Alright, Kagome truth or dare?" Sango asked, sitting down out of breath.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you hate Kikyo?"

"I hate her with every ounce of my being," she replied, through tightly clenched teeth.

"Why do you hate her so much?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You really want to know!"

"Yes, I would actually!"

"Because…"

"Yes?!"

"You don't have to tell him Kagome," Sango said in a comforting voice.

Kagome shot her head up from where it rested on her chest and yelled, "BECAUSE SHE RUINED MY LIFE!"

Kagome quickly ran up to her room, tears streaming down her face.

"Good going Inuyasha!" Sango and Rin yelled, running after Kagome.

_Upstairs…_

"Kagome?"

"Please open up."

"Go away!" They heard Kagome yell in a muffled voice.

Rin and Sango were trying to get Kagome to unblock the door, but she wouldn't.

"Please Ka…"

"GO AWAY!"

The two girls went down stairs to be greeted by Miroku asking," She won't come out will she?"

"No," replied Sango walking over to the standing Inuyasha and……….SLAP!!!

"You jerk! You don't know what she has gone through! Get out!"

Inuyasha however did not make a move toward the door he was still too stunned that Sango had slapped even though it didn't hurt.

"GET OUT!!!" Sango yelled, going to slap him but was stopped by Miroku.

"Shhh, calm down," he whispered in her ear.

Sango then collapsed in his arms and started crying.

After crying for about half an hour in Miroku's arms Sango got up and said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was just really mad remembering the past really brought up bad memories."

"It's okay Sango."

"Oh CRAP!"

"What was that?" asked Koga.

"That was Kagome," Rin replied.

"I'm late!!"

"I look like crap!"

After a few minutes, Kagome came rushing down the stairs, dressed in a tight black mini- skirt, high black boots that came up to her knees, and a pink tube top.

I'm gonna be late! My boss is gonna kill me!" she kept mumbling.

"Where are you going?" Sango questioned seeing as the boys we're drooling and Ayame and Rin were in shock.

"Oh, I forgot! I gotta go to work, so you all can sleep here if you want. Girls in my room, guys in the guest room, no one sleep in my bed because when I get home I'll want to come home and straight to bed."

"Where do you work?" Miroku asked, curious as to why Kagome was dressed like that. He had never seen her look so…..well…..sluttish.

"Can't tell; if you need me call my cell. K? Bye!"

"Bye," Sango answered in a confused voice, just as Kagome ran out of the house.

A minute later you could hear the 'Brrruummmm!' of Kagome's car going down the street.

"That was awkward," Ayame said.

"Yeah, where does she work, why was she dressed like that, and why does she work this late?" Inuyasha asked, even though he was thinking _damn she was hot!_

"Honestly, I didn't even know that she had a job at 11:30 at night. I only knew about her job at the mall." Sango said, confused that Kagome had never told her about this _job._

"How about we call her at midnight and see if we can figure out where she works. We need to see what time she will be home at anyway," Rin suggested.

_Midnight…_

"Who's gonna call her?"

"I will," Sango volunteered.

"Okay."

"Everyone be quiet," Sango said dialing Kagome's cell phone number and then putting her on speaker phone.

_I'm bringin' sexy back, those other boys don't know how to ac…_

"Hello? Here you are sir."

"Kagome?"

"Oh, hey Sango!"

"Hold on," Kagome said, setting her phone on the counter.

"What can I get for ya?" Sango and the rest of the gang heard her ask.

"How 'bout you?"

"Hey, only I'm aloud to say that to girls!" Miroku said.

"Shut up!" everyone replied.

"Sorry, already tookin'" Kagome lied.

"Oh well, can I have a scotch on the rocks?"

"Sure, hold on."

Sango and everyone else were in shock!

"Hey, sorry," Kagome had not even noticed that her friends had heard her talking to her "costumer".

"What did you need?"

"Ummmm…On, yeah what time will you be home?"

"Around 3:00 am on later, is that all? I gotta get back to work."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Sango hung up the phone and turned to her friends. Everyone had the same expression on their face…the 'what the hell' expression.

YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!

I'm trying to type as fast as I can so that my mom doesn't throw this story away too.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

Love ya,

InuandKag4ever AKA Kagz


	8. Busted

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately).

That One Special Someone

Chapter 7

Busted

_At 4:00am…_

"Oh, I'm tired," Kagome said walking into her pitch black home.

She walked over to the couch and turned on the lamp to find…INUYASHA!!!!!

"What are you doing up?!"

"What are you doing coming home so late?!" he replied in an arrogant voice.

"You have no right to question me! You are not my boyfriend, father, brother, husband, or my brother-in-law! So…"

"Okay, I get! Just shut up before you wake the others!"

"I don't care if I wake the whole world! I am not going to let you act like you care why I'm out so late!"

"Why were you out so late?" questioned Sango.

"Ahhh, great another interrogator!"

"Yes, Kagome tell us," Miroku said.

"AHHHH!!!"

Before Kagome knew it the whole gang was downstairs waiting for her answer.

"So, Kagome?" Rin said, eager to know.

I…I can't tell."

"Why not? I thought we told each other everything," Sango said, in a hurt voice.

"Sango…It's not like that! You guys wouldn't understand."

"We would understand if you told us!" Ayame said.

"Well…you have to promise to never tell anyone."

"We do, just tell us!" everyone, except Sesshomaru, replied getting agitated.

"Okay, you might want to sit down."

"Kagome…does this have to do with you-know-what?" Sango asked?

"Yes."

"Nevermind! You don't have to say **anything**!"\

"Yes…..I do."

"Okay….if you're sure. I'm there for you," Sango said, sitting down in the chair next to where Kagome was standing.

"Okay….1st of all, as you guys have probably noticed I have no family living with me. Actually I don't even know where they are."

"Why?"

"Because of Kikyo."

"And how would Kikyo make your family move away?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Shut up Inuyasha, let her talk!" Rin yelled, getting annoyed.

"Go ahead Kagome."

"Okay…..Kikyo….she…"

"Do you want me to tell them?" asked Sango.

"No, I can do it," Kagome took a deep breath and then continued. "It all started when I got my first boyfriend, Riku, when I was 13.

_Flashback…_

"I'm home!"

"So how did your date go?!" Kagome's mom replied, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Fine, why?"

"Because Kikyo just called."

"What did she say?"

"Do you want to tell me first?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant with Riku's kid!"

"Mom, how could you say that? I am not pregnant!"

Then how come Kikyo said you were?!"

"I don't know! Are you going to believe her over me?!"

"Obviously she is," Kikyo said, standing proud as can be in the doorway.

"You evil, conniving…"

"Oh, get over yourself. You have a baby to raise."

"You know I'm not pregnant! You're making that up!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh please, you were always jealous that I got Riku!"

"You two stop fighting! It's settled!" Kagome's mom said walking into the living room, with Souta, Kagome's brother, and a bunch of luggage in her hands.

"What's settled?!" Kagome yelled.

"I am disowning you and Souta and I are moving out. You get this house and now you can deal with your own problems. Goodbye Kagome."

"Mom!"

"Bye, bye Kagome," Kikyo said walking out after Kagome's mom.

Once the door shut Kagome collapsed onto the floor, crying….and falling into a deep depression that would last for years.

_End Flashback…_

Kagome collapsed onto the floor just like she had done that day while Sango quickly went to comfort her while she cried on her shoulder.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry. And I thought Kikyo was a bitch before," Rin said, obviously to herself.

Everyone else just sat there shocked. "Anyway," Kagome said, whipping away the tears off of her face.

"I haven't heard from my mom since and Kikyo's treated me like dirt but that's nothing new. Riku dumped me as soon as the rumor made it around school and he told me that I was a slut so he instead dated Kikyo. So basically my life has been a living hell since.

"You still didn't explain the job," Ayame said.

"Oh yeah, well since my mom left me with the house I had to pay the mortgage, bills, etc. So I had to get a few jobs, one being at the mall and the other being down at Marcie's bartending."

"Oh, Kagome I never knew," Rin said.

"It's okay, a lot of people don't. I f they did then I would be the popular one and not Kikyo."

"You'd also have Inuyasha as your Inu-Poo. As Kikyo likes to call him," Sango said nudging Kagome in the arm. Kagome turned a little red but thankfully no one saw.

"Yeah right, he's too stupid to even know that Kikyo's a hoe," Kagome said, making up a comeback.

"Hey, she is not!"

"Hate to break the news to you, but she is."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"Is too, after all I just told you, you still defend her!"

"Yes, because she's my girlfriend!"

"But, she's a slut!"

"No, you are!"

Kagome stayed silent, shocked at what he had just said.

"How dare you, I trusted with that secret. I suppose you're just going to school on Monday and tell everyone that I have a kid running around, huh? Well. Guess what? I don't care because I've lived through it before, and just to prove you wrong I'll do it again. I want you gone as soon as the sun comes up and don't EVER come near me again and if you do, I'll kick your sorry ass." Kagome said, almost a little to calm for everyone's comfort.

"Goodnight," she added and walked up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.

There it was I hope that explains a little.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Love ya,

InuandKag4ever AKA Kagz


	9. Changes!

**IMPORTANT!!!!! Sorry guys but I meant 4 the dance to be a week away and it was supposed to be Friday that she had her party not Thursday! Srry 4 the confusion! We're also skipping to Wednesday the week of the dance because I have no ideas and to be truthful I totally forgot about the dance.LoL**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately).

Exceptional by JoJo

That One Special Someone

Chapter 8

Changes!

_Wednesday…_

Kagome walked into Shikon High, head hung and listening to her I-Pod.

"Look at her," Sango exclaimed.

"It's all because of Inuyasha, god I hate him!"

"Calm down Sango," Miroku said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"But, she hasn't talked to me since Friday night."

"Just let her be for right now."

"Fine."

_With Kagome…_

Kagome was walking down the hall towards her locker listening to Exceptional by JoJo until certain people came up to her.

"Hey Kagome."

"……"

"Kagome?!"

"Huh?" she replied turning off her ipod and turning around.

"We wanted to know if you had a date yet." I t was the Band of Seven, the biggest gang in school.

"Sorry, I'm already going with someone."

"No your not, because your going with me," Banokotsu said, setting towards her.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, she's not." It was the "invincible" Inuyasha.

"I **sure** ain't going with you!"

"I know."

"Then go away!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha, what did I tell you?!"

"That you would beat my sorry ass if I ever came near you again."

"I wasn't kidding!"

"Yeah right, I want to see you try."

"Fine!" Kagome yelled and punched Inuyasha square in the face….HARD……CRACK!

Blood came pouring out of Inuyasha nose and by now they was a crowd around the two.

"Inuyasha!" They heard Kikyo screech down the hallway.

"Where are you?!" she screamed as she came into the circle.

"Oh Inu-Poo, what happened?!"

"Did you do this?!" Kikyo asked the Band of Seven.

"NO!" They all replied.

"I did," Kagome said raising her hand with a huge grin on her face.

"YOU?!"

"Yep."

"Well, go punch her back Inuyasha!" He just glared at Kagome before saying, "She's not worth it. She's just a whore."

"You did not just mistake me for your bitchy ass girlfriend?"

"Yes I di…..wait, WHAT?!"

"What's a matter Kaggy? Jealous?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't call me that you hoe! And there is no way in hell I would jealous of **you**!"

"I am not a hoe!"

"Oh please, everyone knows that you're cheating on Inuyasha with a bunch of men!"

"Shut up!"

"How about…..no."

Kikyo ran at Kagome, but missed because Kagome moved out of the way causing Kikyo to fall on the floor.

"What's a matter Kinky-hoe? Didn't think everyone knew?"

Kikyo was quicker this time to slap Kagome across the face. Kagome's head was hanging and her bangs were covering her eyes until she said, "I know the filthy whore didn't just slap me," before giving Kikyo a broken nose to match her boyfriends.

10 minutes and some slaps, punches, hair being pulled, and cursing late Kikyo was on the floor screaming in agony while Kagome walked off with just a few scratches but not before saying, "Next time Kinky-hoe, you might want to try defending yourself, and guess what?" All Kikyo did was glare back. "Next time I'll kill you or just near to it, got it? And don't **ever **call me Kaggy again," and with that Kagome walked off down the hall.

Everyone else went off to their classes leaving Kikyo there except for Inuyasha.

The rest of the day everyone stayed away from Kagome and Kagome left everyone else alone too.

_  
I kind of like it like this. I know what I'm going to do! _

The day finished and Kagome went to bed knowing that in the morning her life would be different tomorrow.

_Thursday…_

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha sat there in their seated listening to Kaede say the morning announcements, bored out of their minds. Kagome hadn't been at school yet and they were all wondering where she was, but that was answered when a girl walked into the classroom they had never seen before.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ms. Kaede asked.

"Kagome Higurashi, Duh," Kagome replied with an attitude.

"What?" Sango asked under her breath confused.

Kagome was wearing a black mini skirt with pink and silver swirls and lines decorating it. She was also wearing a black tank top that matched with her skirt, high heeled boots that went to her knees, fish net panty hoes, and to complete her outfit a black rose choker with matching earrings. Here hair was done in a bun with hair sticking out around her bun and a black headband sitting on her head.

Kagome quickly took a seat in the back next to Naraku.

Kaede's class ended and as Kagome was getting up she out up note on Naraku's desk.

Quickly, Naraku read it.

_Meet me in the hall next to the cafeteria at lunch._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Naraku didn't understand but he would go anyway since lunch was next.

"Did you see what she was wearing?!" Sango asked Miroku and Inuyasha as they walked to lunch.

"Yeah, I did," replied Miroku.

"Speaking of her, there she is," Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome was putting her books in her locker when the three came up to her.

"Kagome, what did you do?!" Sango practically yelled.

"Whoa chill Sango, I just thought this look would fit me better and I wanted to change my style. Listen, I would love to stay and chat and all but I have to go meet my man. See yah," She replied, closing her locker and taking off for her and Naraku's meeting spot.

"Who wants to follow her?" asked Miroku.

"I'm in," Inuyasha and Sango replied at the same time and they took off after Kagome.

_Good, their following me I knew they would._

"Hey Naraku."

"Hey Kagome."

"Do you like?" Kagome asked spinning in a circle.

"I love it," Naraku said grabbing Kagome around the waist and pulling her towards him.

"You look way hotter."

"Thanks."

"Are you dressed like this just for today?"

"I don't know; do want me to dress like this everyday?"

"Yes."

"Then I will."

"Really?"

"Yep, I mean you are my boyfriend now aren't you?"

"I guess you're right, and then can I do this?" Naraku said and kissed Kagome. He pulled away though before Kagome had time to react.

"Hey," whined Kagome.

"What?"

"I never told you you could stop!" she said with a little smile.

"Fine, I'll continue if I have to," Naraku teased and him Kagome got caught in a deep kiss.

_Around the corner…_

Inuyasha's whole face was red with anger, Sango was shocked, and Miroku was speechless.

"That is not the Kagome I know," Miroku said, finally breaking the silence.

"That is not my best friend," Sango agreed.

"What are we going to do? She's totally changed," Sango added.

"No doubt, Inuyasha are you okay?" Miroku asked.

He was still blood red in the face glaring at Naraku.

"What, yeah?!"

"Okay, calm down."

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled even louder.

We have to do something," Sango exclaimed.

"Okay meet at my house after-school," Inuyasha said, getting up and walking away.

"Okay…Wait a second! I hate you right now!" Sango yelled after him. He turned around and said, "What the hell did I do?!"

"That's not important but what is is this," Sango said walking over to him…and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. Inuyasha fell to the floor as Sango walked off saying, "Okay, I feel a lot better now, see you after-school."

Okay there it was and I didn't leave it at a cliffy this time. I was in a be-nice mood. You people are lucky LoL

Love ya,

InuandKag4ever AKA Kagz


	10. After School

**I'm uploading so much so that my mom doesn't throw this one. I have put the most work into this story and I am not about to rewrite it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately).

That One Special Someone

Chapter 9

After School

Miroku picked up Sango and they quickly went to Inuyasha's.

"Damn, your house is huge!" Sango exclaimed, as Inuyasha led the way to the den.

"Yeah."

"Jerk."

"Feh."

They entered the den and sat down on the floor

"Okay, first of all, I think Kagome changed for other reasons then what she said," Sango said.

"I agree, I think it had to do with Inuyasha calling her a whore twice after she told us her secret."

"Hey, it slipped out! Except the second time I meant it."

"You should apologize."

"You're crazy, no way Sango. She'll break my nose again!"

"True, but you deserved it."

"I did not!"

"Did so. You called her a whore!"

"I still didn't deserve it!"

"Yes, you did."

"Stop fighting!" Miroku yelled, shutting them up.

"Sorry honey, you know how I get cranky when Kagome acts weird. I get so worried that I take it out on others through anger," Sango replied with a cheesy smile before glaring at Inuyasha when Miroku wasn't looking.

"What, you can't say sorry to me?! You yelled at ME not him!"

"Yeah, so what? Anyway we need a plan."

"What if we follow Naraku around and see if we can get anything on him that Kagome would want to break up with him for?" Miroku said, excitedly.

"Fine with me. I'll watch him tomorrow," Inuyasha volunteered.

"Okay, well I need to go," Sango said. "Miroku, Will you drive me home?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Inuyasha, see yay."

"Alright, tomorrow the plan starts."

A very short and useless chapter. The next one might be short too sorry.

Love ya,

InuandKag4ever AKA Kagz


	11. Another Party

**I swear Kagome and Inuyasha will together eventually I really hate Inu/Kik supporters or Kag/Nar supporters basically any supporters who don't support Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Ayame/Koga, and Rin/Kohaku/Sessh (I can't decide which couple)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (unfortunately).

That One Special Someone

Chapter 10

Another Party

_Friday…_

_Ring! Ring!_

"What?!"

"Kagome?"

"Oh sorry Naraku," _What the hell?! It's fuckin' 5:00 in the morning I normally don't get up for another hour!_

"Listen, I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Of course, but what about the dance?"

"I was thinking we could just ditch it. The Fall Ball isn't really important anyway the winter one is."

"Okay honey! What time?"

"Ummm….. Probably around 9:00. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Can I bring some friends?"

"Sure."

"Then its okay, I'll get a ride with Sango and Miroku."

"Alright, see you later baby."

"Alright Love you."

"Love you."_ Click!_

"I guess I have to get ready for school," Kagome said as she rolled out of bed.

_At School…_

"Hey Sango."

"Oh, Hi Kagome."

"Listen, Naraku's having a party tonight and I was wondering if you and Miroku wanted to go."

"What about the dance?"

"Just ditch it."

"Ah….sure."

"Great, can you maybe pick me up around 8:45pm?"

"Of course, I'll see you then," Sango said and walked to her next class.

Another Short one but the next xhpter is longer I SWEAR!!!

Love ya,

InuandKag4ever AKA Kagz


End file.
